


Love Love Love (When you know I can't love)

by Cosmopoluce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, song: love love love (Of monsters and men)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmopoluce/pseuds/Cosmopoluce
Summary: Work inspired by the song "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters And Menhttps://youtu.be/beiPP_MGz6ITony and Steve have a complicated relationship, no one knows how it will evolve.Set in a general time between 2012 and Ultron probably.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Love Love Love (When you know I can't love)

The lights in the big ballroom glimmered as Tony scanned it with his eyes, almost making it difficult for the man to make out the figures dancing around him. It was chillier than usual that evening, thankful for the warmth filling him from the whiskey he was drinking, Tony Stark spotted a well known figure among the others.

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_  
_And maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_  
_Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad... bad person_  
_Well, baby I know_

He was wearing that damned blue shirt, of course he was. Didn't he have another shirt? That one was for parties and only that one? He needed to get some help for his wardrobe, maybe even Tony could have helped him. Stark took the sight in: Steve Rogers was a masterpiece. He had those strong arms, his back perfectly curved and his hands so big. He matched the same canons of a greek statue but had the soul of a norse god. Maybe he could have asked Thor if they were partially related, wouldn't have been surprising. 

Tony couldn't bring himself to go up and just _talk_ to him.  
You couldn't _talk_ with Rogers: he would have actually listened to you. Stark couldn't bare having those eyes staring at him, or even those big hands brushing his shoulder to squeeze and remind him of how _close friends_ they were.

_And these fingertips_  
_Will never run through your skin_  


The party had to go on and God was it difficult. Every time the genius turned to talk to someone he spotted the light blue of that ridiculous shirt. At some point he was sure he could have smelt Steve's presence nearby. Yet, they were far from meeting, from talking or touching. Nothing was wrong between them, let's be clear, they just couldn't talk yet or else they would have forgotten about the party at all. 

That was how they worked: the second they were talking, the rest of the room was background noise. It was Tony and Steve, Steve and Tony; no one was going to change that. 

Pepper was stunning that night, a backless dress showed her beautiful form to the people around her, she was a good PR after all. Anthony was still talking with the investors of the new protection project when once again the genius lift his look up: he was looking at him. Steve was chatting with Bruce and Natasha, but he was looking at Tony. 

_Those bright blue eyes_  
_Can't only meet mine across the room_  
_Filled with people that are less important than you_  
_'Cause you love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When your know I can't love you_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_

Blue. Blue and blue again. Literal pools were staring in Stark's direction and all he could do was swallow down the honey-coloured drink he had in his hand. 

This wasn't the moment to remember, but as soon as their eyes met Tony couldn't stop his mind from racing backwards to that evening...it was a normal evening like the others, a movie playing in the background and the others watching it in the living room...

* * *

_..."You're so gonna get caught", Stark chuckled as Steve was sneaking in the hallway with some special cookies he didn't want to share with the others._

_The soldier sniggered holding up his index over his lips: "If you are planning on making all this noise of course they'll catch us", he whispered through soft giggles as he opened the pack, "just eat and shut up"._

_Stark took one cookie and bit down, humming at the sweet intense taste of chocolate: "how can you eat these, they're not crunchy at all-"_

_"That's what's best about these, Tony! They're like small cakes, you eat one cake all to yourself!"._

_The genius blinked twice at the statement and just snorted loudly, impossible for him to hold back the loud laugh that was shaking his body._

_"What?! Ssssshh!!!", Steve sniggered as well as he pushed the other farther away from the corner of the hallway, "It's true!" . Anthony kept laughing shaking his head: "Y-you-", he tried to speak through fits of laughter, "Y-you are aware that small cakes exist right?! You can even eat a cake all by yourself Steve!". He snorted louder, spitting cookie crumbs everywhere._

_Rogers just shook his head taking a cookie for himself and biting down on it. He licked his lips smiling and offering Tony another one. The genius shook his head smiling, taking his breath back from laughing so much.  
He blinked when Steve looked at him with a soft frown, he was raising his hand to his face, gentle fingers brushing over his cheek. Tony lost himself in the blue of his eyes, licking his lips briefly and looking as Steve's hand was brushing some crumbs away._

_Tony blinked and chuckled again, softer this time: "Whew, I thought you were going to kiss me"._

_"I was going to, but your face is a mess", Steve was now standing in front of the genius with a smug grin on his face while his fingers were brushing Tony's goatee clean._

_"Are...Are you kidding or-", Stark looked up in confusion, a blush threatening to show on his cheeks._

_"Did I just make the famous Tony Stark stutter on his words?", the taller man mused again, that damned grin not leaving yet._

_"I- No! I stutter because my mouth is way slower than my thoughts, that's why I prefer not to talk about my shit, not that you'd understand it-", he wasn't panicking okay?! Just making his position clear._

_"Mhmh", the other, the blond bastard, just replied still invading Tony's personal space. "Steve if you don't step back I might need to shove you with a blast-"_

_And their lips met. Tony didn't even know how Steve planned on it because this was clearly out of time: no tension, no slow approach, no moment of realisation of feelings. It was just a kiss in the middle of a phrase, but Lord. Did Steve know how to kiss. It seemed impossible how a virgin was this good at moving his lips and tongue against his and yet here Tony was. The genius kissed back almost (almost!) immediately, his fists closing in the other's t-shirt yanking him even closer, wanting his heat against him. Strong arms wrapped around the smaller figure as they both tilted their heads to kiss deeper and heavier._

_Their bubble blew as soon as Clint called out from the couch: "Bring more juice when you're back!"_

_The two broke apart quickly, recomposing themselves and fixing their hair, sharing glances and smirks as they headed back to the living room._

* * *

"Tony? Are you with us?", Pepper brushed her hand up Tony's arm. He shook his head out of his trance and looked at her with a forced smile: "Yes. Yes, pardon me I...", and Steve's eyes were gone once again looking at Sam now, "...I got distracted". 

_So I think it's best_  
_We both forget_  
_Before we dwell on it_

The night went on slowly, everyone still talking about business and boring diplomacy discussions about God knows what projects in some God-forsaken countries. 

He needed another drink. 

The majority of the guests had already left, which let Tony have some space as he sat on a stool at the corner bar. He signaled the bartender to pour him another whiskey; he held his chin up with his palm while his other hand played with the small umbrellas that were meant for drinks. 

"Hey stranger" 

This moment had to arrive at some point. 

"Hey yourself", Stark turned on his stool holding his glass up, pouting at the sight of Steve's empty hands, "No drinking tonight?". 

Steve shook his head: "Nah, just finished a beer, I don't wanna overdo it", he smiled to the other looking into his eyes. Steve was starting to have some small wrinkles around his eyes, Tony noted, they were cute, made him more human...less impossible to reach. 

"How did you find the party? Am I the best party thrower or not?", Tony grinned around the rim of his glass before drowning its content and hissing at the tingling sensation. 

"It was nice, I would have preferred something more intimate but this was...nice nonetheless" 

Tony's eyes scanned the bicep that was now leaning on top of the counter, Steve's back against it as the soldier turned to look at the room. "I see, but you need to get out of your cave Rogers, need to meet people, talk about whatever you like to talk about". 

The blond chuckled in agreement: "I guess so, would have liked to talk with you too though, instead of catching you staring at me all the time"

"You did the same! But I dont blame you, I know the effect I have on people", Tony just shrugged knowing this would have earned him a joke or at least an eye-roll from the other, or he hoped to earn those. 

"Yeah...You do"

Was Steve blushing? Oh God no, this was wrong, they shouldn't have talked tonight. He wasn't ready to forget or even say no to Steve _looking like that with his stupid shirt and combed hair_. 

You could have cut through the silence that was stretching between them. None of them daring to start a new conversation after Steve's cryptic comment. 

"Did you enjoy your party?", Steve broke the silence, turning his face to the other once again, smiling softly in his own unique way. Stark just nodded, stealing a water bottle from the counter and opening it. 

"I mean, everyone seemed happy and I got to talk about my projects and even had a few drinks so", he shrugged and chugged down the water, coughing up when it went down the wrong pipe. 

Steven was immediatly patting his back and helping catch his breath again: "Ya need to be watched 24/7 uhu". He chuckled taking the bottle and placing it down to help Tony undo his tie that also got wet from Tony's sputtering and coughing. 

Once again Steve was in his space. What was it with him invading people like this, very american of him. 

"I'm o-okay Steve-", the genius patted that strong muscular chest lightly and swallowed down some more of the water, "I'm fine". When Stark looked up he knew he was in danger. Steve's eyes were on him once again with that soft blue hue that made him weak at the knees. 

Gently, oh so gently, the soldier brushed his thumb against the corner of Tony's mouth, drying some droplets. The shorter man clenched his jaw looking up, swallowing drily this time. His hands moved automatically up Steve's forearms, tugging slightly as Steve was going to pull away.

Jesus he needed better timing just like Steve. 

He leaned up, kissing Steve's lips softly. The smell of beer collided with the sweet scent of Steve's cologne, making Tony wrink his nose as he stayed still waiting for Steve to return the kiss. Waiting that didn't last long since Steven was now wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him even deeper, just like last time. 

Only, this time no one interrupted them, not even when Tony grabbed Steve's arm dragging him upstairs. 

* * *

_The way you held me so tight_  
_All through the night_  
_Til it was near morning_  
_'Cause you love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_

The next morning Tony woke up with a slight headache, not too bad after a long night. He felt his head rise and fall in a wave-like rhythm, his cheek pressed on top of a soft bare chest. 

It happened in the end. 

Not that he didn't enjoy it. But it was not what he wished for his current bed companion. Steve didn't deserve this...the fast screwing and the "you know who I am" note in the morning. 

Steve needed someone who loved him head to toes. Who cherished him in a way that Tony wasn't capable of. 

Too selfish, too stubborn, so absorbed from his world of dreams that he barely knew what was happening around him. The genius wasn't ready for this. Steve was all love and Tony barely knew what the word meant. He wanted to give it a try so bad, but what if he hurt Steve? He couldn't lose him, he couldn't just...pretend that nothing happened.

Tony was all in in everything he did. That was why he couldn't let himself love like this...not with Steve risking his life every day, or even worse HIM risking to leave Steve alone. God only knew how loyal Steve was when he was committed to something, or someone. Anthony wasn't going to leave him mourn him forever and never moving on.   
How was this even going to work with their erratic lives. 

But what was even "this"? 

They screwed one night but Tony was already losing his mind over the blond soldier. This was not okay. Just not- Tony. 

"Stop thinking please", a hoarse voice spoke above his head. The sleepy blond creaked his eyes open and sighed, "I can hear your mind racing...just stop". He huffed a chuckle as his hand stroked through Tony's curls, eyes closing again. 

The brunet planted his cheek better against Steve's pectoral, listening to his heart beat as he looked at the sun coming up. What was he going to do...

_'Cause you love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When your know I can't love you_  
_You love, love, love_  
_When you know I can't love you_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end this one, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> I kinda like the open ending, I think it leaves more hope than what the words of the song imply.


End file.
